This invention related to an apparatus for slinging an object into the environment, such as air and water. The apparatus can be used to play a modified game of golf or propel an object, such as a target, into the air. Traditionally, golf is played with a set of golf clubs, such as woods, irons and a putter. These clubs are used to stroke or hit a golf ball from a golf tee to a green having a cup or hole. One modified golf game is frisbee golf. In frisbee golf a player tosses his or her frisbee from a starting point toward a designated finishing point while keeping track of the number of tosses it takes to travel the required distance.
The use of conventional golf clubs while playing golf is disadvantageous to the handicapped and the elderly. Handicapped people who are confined to wheelchairs cannot swing conventional golf clubs. Age or a disabled arm or leg may prevent a person from using conventional clubs properly and enjoying the game of golf. Another common difficulty is that skill and coordination are required to hit and stroke golf balls with conventional golf clubs. Often a player must practice many hours before playing a golf course or country club.